Play me !
by oOoPlumeStilinskioOo
Summary: Tout est dit dans le titre ! Un soir, Luna va jouer avec un certain serpentard devant l'entrée du cahot. Le jeu tourne autour de la séduction ( 1/2)
1. OS Partie 1

Titre : **Play me !**

Le ships : Draco / Luna

Texte : **1/2**

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient dans cet os.

Rating : K+

* * *

**Note :** Bonjour, me voici de retour sur le fandom HP. Je me suis amusée à écrire sur le couple : Draco / Luna, alors j'espère que cet os va vous plaire ! D'autant plus que Luna est l'un des personnages que j'aime beaucoup dans cet univers-là ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, j'espère avoir fait les 2 000 mots pour cet OS, mais j'en doute ! Cependant, j'adore ce ships-là, donc il y en aura d'autres. On verra un Rogue très très jaloux de son élève... Peut-être, une suite... je ne sais pas encore...Merci, à ma correctrice habituelle :** Almayen.** Je te remercie beaucoup ! Il y aura un Harry Bashing dans cet OS. Ne m'en voulez pas trop pour le Harry Bashing...

* * *

Draco était là, le regard dans le vide dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Blafard et la peau presque grise, il n'était pas invité à la fête du nouveau maître des potions, le professeur Horace Slughorn. Draco n'était pas le bienvenu au club de Slug. Il le savait parfaitement au fond de lui et comme d'habitude, il était furieux auprès d'Harry James Potter qui lui était invité à la fête glorieuse de l'année. Draco avait toujours subi cette solitude atroce depuis qu'il était né. Son père était son propre modèle jusqu'à ce qu'il soit admis à la prison d'Azkaban, l'été dernier. Son cœur était brisé par l'absence de son géniteur et il détestait encore plus l'élu de cette école. Il le maudissait de plus en plus chaque jour et son cœur devenait noir à cause de Potter. Draco n'en pouvait plus d'avoir ce genre de sentiment obscur à l'intérieur de lui. Le serpentard avait peur de finir comme son père, Lucius.

Dans le couloir de Poudlard, le jeune serpentard remarqua la silhouette de Loufoca devant lui, l'air neutre. La blonde était si belle, ce soir. Sa robe violette descendait jusqu'à ses genoux avec une bordure arrondie et Loufoca avait des grosses boucles d'oreilles très colorées. Sa chevelure blonde descendait jusqu'à l'arrière de son dos. Draco ne la quitta pas des yeux et malgré _sa pâleur_, Luna l'avait remarqué à l'entrée du cachot. La serdaigle venait juste de sortir de la soirée de chez Slug, mais elle avait encore perdu ses chaussures à cause des mauvaises filles de l'école. Elles avaient joué un mauvais tour à Loufoca, car elle était différente des autres.

Draco remarqua qu'elle était pieds nus depuis peu. Le blond resserra sa cravate et Loufoca s'approcha de lui, l'air naturel. La concernée n'avait même pas froid aux pieds, malgré le froid de l'hiver qui touchait le carrelage de l'établissement. Et le pire, c'était lui qui lui parla le premier devant elle. Luna faisait un large sourire béa en face de lui, mais elle ne se moquait jamais de lui. Jamais la serdaigle ne se permettrait une telle chose devant Malfoy. Son cœur se serra très fort lorsque le concerné lui adressa quelques mots. Rogue arrivait au mauvais moment dans le couloir et s'y cacha pour écouter la conversation des deux jeunes gens. Severus écouta attentivement le dialogue, car avec Lovegood il fallait se méfier :

« Tu n'es pas à la fête de Slughorn, Loufoca ? » demanda, Malfoy, d'une voix froide devant elle. »

« Non, je me suis éclipsée, car Harry a été sous le charme de Ginny. » Répondit, Luna.

Draco regarda soudainement ses pieds qui n'avaient pas de chaussure et lui dit :

« Où sont tes chaussures ? Loufoca ? Tu n'as pas froid aux pieds ? » demanda Draco.

« J'ai encore perdu mes chaussures. Ce sont les filles..Mais on retrouve toujours ses affaires. »

« On ne s'est jamais adressé à la parole, Loufoca. Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? »

« Parce que j'adore jouer et toi Draco ? Tu aimes jouer ? Puis Harry m'a laissé pour Ginny. »

« Harry et sa bande ? Cela ne m'étonne pas. Une fois, qu'il a eu ce qu'il voulait, il te jette ! »

« Un peu ça. De plus, je pense que son histoire avec son parrain, l'a affecté... »

« Tu n'as pas peur de moi ? Sachant que vous avez affronté mon père, l'été dernier ? »

Loufoca eut une mine très pâle devant Draco qui se leva brusquement. Il restait un espace de quelques mètres entre eux et Luna fit tourner sa mèche blonde dans tous les sens et dit d'une voix calme et posée :

« Non, tu es différent de ton père. Tu es distant avec les autres, depuis la rentrée... »

« Je ne suis pas si différent de mon père, Loufoca. Je lui ressemble beaucoup. »

« En apparence seulement, Draco. Tu as la peau grise, est-ce que ça va ? Tu as mangé ? »

« Ne te préoccupe pas de moi, je ne suis pas si fréquentable que cela, Loufoca... »

« M'insulter avec ce prénom ne me fera pas fuir, Draco. Si seulement j'étais ton amie... »

Loufoca s'en alla et le blond courut après elle :

« Attends, je m'excuse pour Loufoca...C'est un surnom stupide... »

« Tu me cours après juste pour t'excuser ? Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes, Malfoy... »

« Je ne suis qu'un crétin, Luna. Je me fais bien voir par les autres et je me sens encore plus seul . »

« Moi aussi, Draco. Regarde Harry. Une fois que Ginny a mis les pieds à la fête, il m'a ignoré ! »

« Ce Potter n'est qu'un crétin. Il me sort par les yeux, parfois j'ai envie de le massacrer ! »

« La violence ne mène à rien, Draco, mais pourquoi tu détestes tant Harry ? » demanda, Luna.

« Je le méprise, c'est comme ça. On ne peut pas faire changer les choses, Luna. D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu as été à cette fête stupide de Slugh ?» lui, demanda Draco, d'un air curieux.

Durant la conversation des deux élèves de Poudlard, Luna évita toutes paroles au sujet de miss Granger, car ça rendait Draco encore plus malade que d'habitude. Loufoca lui expliqua pourquoi elle avait été à cette fête stupide :

« Moi ? J'ai été à cette fête pour accompagner Harry, mais ce fut une mauvaise idée... »

« Moi je ne trouve pas. On a put s'échanger quelques paroles dignes de ce nom, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Oui, ça a été intéressant, mais court. J'adore les gages et toi ? Malfoy ? »

« Nous sommes trop vieux pour ce genre de jeu, Luna. » Siffla le blond en roulant des yeux.

« Nous sommes jeunes, Draco. Tu es prêt ? Si je perds, tu as le droit de m'embrasser... »

« Hein, pardon ? Pourquoi tu ne roules pas une pelle à ce Potter ? Ou encore à Neville ? »

« Potter n'est pas mon genre et ce soir, je veux m'amuser ! Je suis Loufoca, non ? »

« Très bien. J'accepte le défi, Luna. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu me proposes comme jeu ? »

Derrière eux, Rogue mit sa main sur front, l'air gêné. Il se cacha derrière les poteaux afin que ses élèves ne le voient pas dans la même allée qu'eux. Rogue n'en crut ni ses oreilles et ni ses yeux. Un Malfoy avec une Lovegood? Chose qui était impossible dans le monde des sorciers à l'époque actuelle. Ils étaient trop différents pour être ensembles. Luna était pauvre et lui était le contraire de la serdaigle. Il était riche à millions au sein de sa de sang-pur. Le maître des potions suivit son protégé et resta muet comme une carpe:

« Alors ? Tu me la poses cette question Loufoca ! » Insista, Draco en s'énervant un peu sur elle, l'air agacé. «Luna ? S'il te plaît!» Termina-t-il, en suppliant la jeune élève de serdaigle. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de supplier quelqu'un. Il avait sa fierté des Malfoys et les «_s'il te plaît_» n'étaient pas dans son vocabulaire habituel.

Luna sourit face à Draco qui perdait ses moyens à l'attente de son gage :

« Parfait, aimes-tu quelqu'un en secret ? Monsieur parfait ? » Demanda, promptement la serdaigle en ne clignant pas des yeux devant lui qui était surpris par sa question fatale.

« Que j'aime quelqu'un en secret ? C'est ça ta stupide question ? Loufo...ca ? »

« Oui, c'est ça. Alors, tu joues ? Je m'en doutais, tu n'es pas quelqu'un qui aime jouer ! »

Loufouca tourna les talons et Draco agrippa son bras droit et l'embrassa en pleine bouche sous les yeux du professeur Rogue qui était un peu jaloux de cette morveuse stupide. Luna se laissa guider par les gestes du blond qui lui caressait la joue droite et dont la langue était toujours contre la sienne. Heureusement que personne n'avait été là pour voir une telle scène écœurante. Malgré cela, Draco aimait beaucoup le goût fruité de la jeune serdaigle qui devenait toute rouge face à lui. Elle n'était pas si insensible à son charme. Les rumeurs étaient donc vraies. Cette fille avait des sentiments envers le plus détestable des serpentards.

Lorsqu'ils s'embrassèrent, Harry perçut la scène et eut des nausées à l'intérieur et fit demi-tour. Quant au professeur Rogue, il laissa les deux joueurs seuls dans le couloir du château et retourna à ses quartiers pour le reste de la soirée. Il n'était pas invité à la soirée de chez Slughorn. De toute façon, il n'avait jamais aimé ce genre de fêtes. Rogue fuyait toutes les distractions de l'école, mais il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce Potter qui le hantait toutes les nuits. Potter ce crétin arrogeant qui lui cherchait tout le temps les problèmes, en dehors de l'école. Severus était furieux contre lui-même, car il aimait le fils de Lily Evans...Enragé, il jeta tout par terre et son patronus se montra devant lui pour le calmer...

Rogue se voyait un peu à l'intérieur de Loufoca, car elle était rejetée par tous les autres élèves de l'établissement. Comme il ne pouvait pas avoir Draco, il avait jeté son dévolu sur l'élu. Harry James Potter qui était devenu son instrument de toutes pensées...En espérant que Malfoy ne ferait pas de mauvais choix avec cette Loufoca...

De leur côté, Draco termina son baiser fougueux et Luna avait apprécié ce bon moment d'échange entre eux. Le serpent avait des yeux qui pétillaient et à cause de ses manques de carences. En réalité, Draco avait une couleur de peau qui n'était pas normale et cela rendit Luna très inquiète :

« Draco, tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie...Tu as une tête qui fait peur... »

« Je vais bien, hum...J'ai adoré, ton baiser à la fraise, Luna Lovegood... »

«Merci, Draco. Mais tu devrais aller voir madame Pomfresh à l'infirmerie. »

« Je vais y aller, il se fait tard. J'ai dû attraper froid, Luna. Merci de m'avoir changé les idées. »

« Le jeu est déjà fini ? Mmmhh, j'ai eu un aperçu et je ne dirais rien à personne. »

« Merci, Luna.. » Commença-t-il, en l'embrassant une dernière fois, « Bonne nuit ! »

« Bonne nuit, Draco. » Finit-elle, en sautillant dans le sens opposé du blond.

Draco avait besoin d'un bon jus de citrouille pour avoir des vitamines et inconciliablement, il suivit le conseil de Loufoca à propos de sa couleur de peau. Il était plus de minuit et Draco se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'intérieur de ses tripes. Lorsqu'il arriva à l'infirmerie, Madame Pomfresh déposa le plateau sur l'un des chevets et aperçut monsieur Malfoy qui avait fait un malaise devant elle...

* * *

**Merci, d'avoir lu cet Os.**

**Encore désolée pour le Harry Bashing !**

**Je crois que je vais attirer les foudres des lecteurs...**

**Bon weekend, à tous ! Merci encore d'avoir lu cet os. Il y aura une suite. ^^**


	2. OS Partie 2 Fin

**Note :** Voici, la deuxième partie de l'OS « Play me ! » j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'il me plaît!Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture sur cette suite et fin. N'hésitez pas à vous lâchez sur vos « _**reviews**_ » n'oubliez pas qu'un commentaire, c'est gratuit ! Bonne lecture, à tous ! À bientôt, pour un nouvel OS sur le fandom... Merci, à **Almayen** encore pour son temps sur mes corrections.

Comme d'habitude, l'univers et les personnages ne sont pas les miens, ce qui est dommage ! On en rêve tous, hein ? Bonne lecture, les loulous ! Ça sera la fin de cette partie. 2/2 **[Complet]**

* * *

**.**

Draco était toujours à l'infirmerie et il avait un mal de chien depuis son réveil. Il était plus de sept heures du matin et il n'y avait personne dans ce local. Madame Pomfresh n'y était pas car se trouvait dans son bureau pour s'occuper d'Hagrid. Le garde de chasse s'était coupé avec un couteau tranchant pour couper de la viande à son chien, Crockdur. Ça faisait des heures que Madame Pomfresh avait donné un cachet à monsieur Malfoy, mais cela ne lui faisait pas effet, immédiatement. Son teint était mieux que tout à l'heure, mais il suait beaucoup pendant qu'il regardait le plafonnier de l'infirmerie. Cependant, il ne pensait qu'à elle: Loufoca. Luna Lovegood.

Il ne pensait que ce n'était qu'un jeu pour lui. Mais il se trompait, car son cœur était amoureux de cette blonde qui s'habilla d'une manière étrange, amusante et joueuse sur des thèmes différents. Il ne pensait qu'à elle... Son cœur se mit à battre à la chamade. Au départ, il n'avait jamais connu l'amour à part celui de sa famille et à Poudlard, il était si différent. Crispé et odieux envers les plus faibles. C'était aussi comme ça à Pouldard quand son père y était admit à Serpentard. Draco ne voulait pas lui ressembler, mais c'était trop tard. Tel père, tel fils. Sa mère était le contraire de Lucius Malfoy et sa bonté envers les gens était sans failles**. **

Narcissa était une femme qui faisait partie des familles les plus riches du monde des sorciers. Elle était le contraire de sa sœur, Bellatrix Lestrange. Sa frangine était folle depuis qu'elle avait torturée les Londubat. Elle n'était plus la même depuis que Sirius Black avait quitté la maison familiale des Black. Dès que Draco se replongeait dans ses souvenirs, il pouvait se rendre compte que sa famille était la pire de toutes. Il en avait assez d'être comme eux et faux devant ses camarades. Le blond n'aimait que sa mère, car elle s'occupait de lui, contrairement à Lucius qui ne l'aimait pas vraiment**.**

Allongé dans son lit, Malfoy avait mit ses bras derrière sa nuque. Il repensa à cette Loufoca, cette serdaigle qui n'était pas comme les autres dans cette école maudite. Il soupira et ses yeux devinrent brillants. Un peu plus loin, madame Pomfresh s'occupait d'un autre élève qui était mal en point après un match de Quidditch. Il avait eu le bras cassé à cause d'un cognard qui avait frappé ses os très fort. C'était un membre des serdaigles. Il avait également eut des hématomes à cause de sa chute, mais madame Pomfresh lui avait donn » un médicament très fort pour lutter contre les douleurs. Notamment, la poussée des os. La fin de la nuit était rude et longue pour le jeune Malfoy qui se replongea dans ses souvenirs tristes.

Au petit matin, il découvrit des fleurs sur sa table de nuit. Elles étaient de la part de Loufoca. C'était une plante pas comme les autres pour lui. C'était la preuve que Luna l'adorait beaucoup, mais en secret. Le jeu ne faisait que commencer entre les deux camarades de Poudlard. Les fleurs étaient des « _Œillet d'amour_ » selon Londubat. Dedans, il y avait une carte de la part de Luna Lovegood. Draco eut un sourire discret sur le coin des lèvres et il savait parfaitement qu'il jouait un jeu dangereux avec Loufoca, la serdaigle**.**

Après les cours de la matinée, Luna se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, mais Harry James Potter l'attendait déjà devant l'allée qui menait vers la salle des soins. Le jeune élu remit ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez et Luna fronça légèrement les sourcils devant lui, l'air calme. Le Gryffondor prit la parole avant elle :

« Luna, tu n'étais pas sérieuse hier soir, hein ? »

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles Harry ? Tu es plus que bizarre que d'habitude... »

« Ton baiser avec ce crétin de Malfoy ? Tu es sérieuse ? Comment tu peux... »

« Harry James Potter, ce que je fait avec Malfoy ne te concerne en rien ! »

« Il est peut-être un mangemort, tu n'en sers rien Luna ! »

« Tu es complètement obsédé par l'idée qu'il soit comme son père, Harry ! »

« Luna, je veux juste ta sécurité, c'est tout ! » se justifia le jeune élu.

« Je m'en moque, Harry James Potter. Fiche-moi la paix ! »

Sur ces mots, Luna poussa Harry qui le laissa sans voix. Le gryffondor était surpris que son amie défende Draco avec panache malgré ce que son père lui avait fait, l'été dernier. Loufoca s'orienta vers le jeune Malfoy était toujours assit sur son lit, l'air ailleurs, pensif et déprimé. Luna portait ses lunettes étranges et cela fit rire Malfoy. Son rire était un peu grave, mais c'était un rire sincère.

Luna se mit à ses côtés et ils discutèrent ensembles pendant des heures. Cela faisait du bien à Draco de rire normalement avec quelqu'un d'autre. Lorsque Madame Pomfresh arriva vers eux, elle donna du jus de citrouille au le jeune serpentard qui était de bonne humeur :

« Vous pourrez sortir dans la journée, monsieur Malfoy. »

« Merci, madame Pomfresh. » remercia, le blond devant elle, l'air sincère.

« He bien, monsieur Malfoy. C'est la première fois, que vous êtes aussi sincère, monsieur. »

« Les gens changent madame Pomfresh. » reprit-il, en regardant Luna dans les yeux.

« Bien, je vous laisse, termina-t-elle, en regardant Luna, « vous n'avez pas cours ? »

« Non, pas à cette heure là, madame. Je vais rester un peu auprès de Draco. »

« Bien, on ferme à midi. Ne traînez pas trop, miss Lovegood.»

Suite à ces mots, l'infirmière de l'école des sorciers s'en alla vers les autres patients. De ce fait, Draco pouvait s'expliquer avec Luna et il voulait parler de ce qu'il s'était passé, hier soir. La serdaigle n'en crut pas ses oreilles :

« Draco, je n'ai pas compris ce que tu m'as dit...Tu es sincère ? »

« Après tout, le jeu ne fait que commencer ma chère Luna, tu veux continuer ? »

« Avec plaisir. Malfoy ! Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi aujourd'hui ? »

« Je veux que tu m'embrasses, Luna. Embrasse-moi, sinon tu as un gage... »

« Très bien, Draco... »

Sur le ton enjoué de Draco, Luna accepta le défi et l'embrassa en pleine bouche devant les yeux de Madame Promfresh qui était surprise de les voir ensembles. Ils étaient si différents, que c'était presque irréel pour le jeune héritier des Malfoys**..**

* * *

**FIN**

**Merci, d'avoir lu !**


End file.
